Songfics:Memo's and Stories
by PianoAndBlackNails
Summary: Some Songfics including: Somewhere I Belong, my own song, Helena, I hate everything about you, and others! Oh, and I may be basing a story off of my own song!
1. Somewhere I Belong

**Dislaimer: I don't ownSomewhere I Belongor Avatar.**

**As you may know or not know, I asked for request on my story 'Waking Up To HighSchool'**

**So here's soem LINKIN PARK:**

When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

**Jun sighed and went back to sweeping up the floor at Charlies Diner. She wiped some tears from her eyes at thought back to he day. On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the most terrible, She'd give it a 9.9, yep...**

I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong

**Her 'Clique' had dropped her, claiming she was too weird, her boyfriend had dumped her because she wasn't popular anymore, and her mom took back drinking and started beating Jun again...**

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to fin that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own

**She felt so stupid, just always being some weird little feisty catty girl. And what kind of name was Jun? Why didn't she have some normal, preppy, beautifull name like 'Jennifer' or 'Serena'**

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today

**I hate this. I really do. I'll change myself. Become a whole new person. Her scars would soon be gone, as well as her dead personality. She would try, to be somebody who was normal. She would do it...**

I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong

**And She Would Belong**.

_Notes: Originally, this started out as a sample of Chester playing acoustic guitar. Mike took the sample, replayed it, effected it, flipped it backwards, and cut it up into four pieces. Creating the main sample of the song. By the time it was finished, almost a year later, the band had rewritten most of the music around the sample. On another note, Mike and Chester wrote over 30 finished choruses for this song, each time scrapping the last one in search of something better. They eneded up recording the final version one week after the rest of the album was finished, in the studio where they were mixing. _


	2. Constant Lies

**Discalimer: I OWN THE SONG CONSTANT LIES! Yeah! But sadly I don't own Avatar...xx**

**Constant Lies is my own song, And I will be basing a story of of this one! So read this, it's a total drama between Katara and Zuko, but in the story IT WILL end up being a Zutara, but this is a Love-Hate Zutara!**

* * *

I just watch you go  
Run Away  
Just leave me  
Cuz I can't stand you  
And all these Lies

**Katara's lips broke away from Zukos,"You lied Again..."She said sadly.**

**"Katara, it was just a little white lie, you know it did no harm..."**

**"Zuko, you told her we weren't dating!"She cried, tearing away from his grip.**

**"Shut up Katara, You always are a drama queen..."He growled.**

**Katara ranaway, tearsfalling down hercheeks**.

Chorus  
I'm breaking inside  
I'm trying to hide  
All this pain with Pride  
I'm trying to keep my tears  
In my eyes,  
But It's Failing,  
Cuz I can't keep up  
with these constant lies

**"Katara, I'm sorry..."He told Katara, knocking on her door.**

**She ran outside, hugging him and smothering his face with her lips.**

**"I love you so much!"She screamed, her lips connecting with his.**

**"Uh huh..."He said, taking in the sweet taste of her cherry lips.**

I, Yes I  
Am breaking inside  
Tears falling down  
Hearing My voice inside  
I'm trying to know  
What i'm gonna be,  
But it don't always work  
that way

**"Why did you do it, Zuko?"She asked, trying to figure it out.**

**"Katara, I think you need to get a fucking grip."Zuko says, growing angry.**

**"But Zuko-"**

**"I don't love you, go get a fucking life."Zukosaid, stepping back.**

**"Why does this happen?"Katara asked him, shouting and crying**.

Chrous

**"Kat, Look I got you flowers!''Zuko exclaimed dropping a boquet of bright red roses.**

**Katara smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips. She laughed and they hugged, forgiving and wishing.**

**"So you do love me?"She asked, her smile so bright and sunny.**

**"Something like that..."He responded, kissing her again.**

And everything I say  
I say it  
And everything I hope  
I hope it  
And everything I See  
I see it  
And everything I Know  
I know it  
contains you

**"Zuko! Everyones saying stuff, and-"**

**"Katara, I'm officially done with you."Zuko said, slamming the door in her face.**

Chorus

**"Katara, I LOVE YOU!"**

**"When will these lies end?"**

* * *

** A/N's:I hope you liked this! Do you think it should become a story? I know, it's dramatic! And it the story it WILL be a love-hate Zutara!**


End file.
